Satan (Castlevania)
Satan is the name of the Devil in Judeo-Christian-Islamic religion. He is the fallen rebel archangel Lucifer who was cast out of Heaven and onto Earth as punishment for leading the revolt of the angels and attempting to become equal to or greater than God. He is the main antagonist of the Lords of Shadow series as well as the arch nemesis of Dracula. He is protrayed with having a superiority-complex, seeing humans as "monkeys" who don't deserve redemption rather ruled over with and iron fist. His lust for power and his dangerous idealology lead to his banishment. Appearance Satan has pale, white skin and numerous veins appearing in his face and body. He doesn't use any type of clothing. However, his body is covered by a black aura from his waist to his legs. His hair is black just like the aura, and the globe of his eyes are also black, but the íris is a light-yellow. Such a dark appearance is likely due to the fact that he embraced his pride and hate, corrupting himself and falling from "grace" Personality Satan is very prideful, arrogant, and a manipulator. He was the real mastermind behind all the events of Lords of Shadow and has manipulated Zobek and the other Lords of Shadow to acquire the God's Mask for his own means. He will try to manipulate every being to reach his purpose and refers to his rebellion as if he was just doing the right thing and says that he was abandoned by his Father. With a very persistent attitude, Satan tries to continue his fight against the Almighty and declares that he will use the mask to reach his objective. Satan's arrogance and sense of intitlement is so great that he feels it is his divine right to rule by God's side as either His equal or even superior. Satan also acts as a "king" and tries to show he's far greater and more compassionate than God, principally when he says to a distraught Gabriel: "So... He has abandoned you, too? So be it. Join me. I will love you more than He." Despite all of this, he shows anger against God because of his fall. History Satan was condemned to Hell after he attempted to become God's equal. However he found a means of revenge, when Zobek began searching Hell to find a way to assemble the powerful God Mask. Satan granted Zobek great knowledge and power, presumably through the Devil Mask, and placed the idea of an elaborate plan that would play to the fallen archangel's own goals in his head. Thus Satan was behind Zobek manipulating Gabriel Belmont into obtaining the pieces of the God Mask by defeating the Lords of Shadow. After Gabriel obtained the last piece of mask, Zobek revealed his manipulations and that he was the last Lord of Shadow, the Lord of Necromancers. Satan appeared and incinerated Zobek, taking the God Mask from him and told Gabriel that he'd been the being that granted the Lord of Necromancers power and knowledge. The fallen archangel had been behind everything from the very beginning so as to return to Heaven and overthrow God. Satan offered Gabriel a place at his side, trying to convince him that they were alike. However he refused and they engaged each other in battle. Despite the fallen archangel possessing great power and succeeding in gravely injuring Gabriel, he was defeated. As he held Satan in a choke hold, the fallen archangel tried to convince him that God had forsaken him only to be ignored. Satan proceeded to taunt Gabriel, saying he would introduce Marie (Gabriel's finance, who he had been trying to resurrect with the God Mask) to such pleasures in Hell. Gabriel told him that her soul would go to Heaven, but Satan only laughed. Seconds later Gabriel finished the fallen archangel, breaking the spell holding the deceased souls on Earth. However many centuries later, Zobek went to visit Gabriel (now a vampire) and told him that Satan's acolytes were preparing for his imminent return, saying that they had to stop him or he would have revenge on both of them. Powers and Abilities Satan is extremely powerful, possessing power over both dark and light magic, and wields a staff through which he channels his powers. He can use it to shake the ground, send out fire blasts, generate pentacles of dark and light magic, which can trap his enemy if they walk in them without channeling the same kind of energy, and create angelic beings wielding scythes made of dark and light energy. Satan can also fly and generate darkness around him and possesses great strength, along with some sort of telekinetic ability seen when he reconstructed the ground he crashed into and summoned his staff back to him with his mind. Category:Arrogant Devils Category:Male Devils Category:Light Bringers Category:Fallen Beings Category:Evil Devils